


Secret Action Team

by misura



Category: The Perfect Score (2004)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey," Kyle said, and he was a sweet guy, really he was - almost as sweet as Matty, if a lot less practical, but that didn't mean Francesca wanted his voice in her ear when she was busy beating up some misogynistic white pig guards, "so what happened to running a no-kill animal shelter, huh?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Action Team

"Hey," Kyle said, and he was a sweet guy, really he was - almost as sweet as Matty, if a lot less practical, but that didn't mean Francesca wanted his voice in her ear when she was busy beating up some misogynistic white pig guards, "so what happened to running a no-kill animal shelter, huh?"

Especially not when all he wanted to do was ask stupid questions about her life's choices.

"I don't know," she said, because guys always loved to hear that kind of thing. She kicked one of the two remaining guards some place where it really hurt. He screamed like a guy who'd been kicked some place where it really hurt. "What happened to you creating new buildings instead of blowing old ones up?"

"Uh," he said. "Good question," and she thought _I love you_ just quietly enough to be sure he wouldn't hear it over the sound of her being kickass and awesome. "Blowing them up kind of pays better, I guess? And it's more fun."

"Fun?" Matty broke in. "We're doing this for fun now?"

"Fun and profit," Kyle said, and she counted to three before he added, "and justice for all."

"So we're kind of like superheroes," Matty said. "M-slash-f."

"Nothing 'like' about it, I'd say." The last guard went down; she jumped to the keypad, tapped in the code Roy'd dug up. "We _are_ superheroes, Matt. You, me, all of us."

"Well," Kyle said, "some of us a little bit more than others, maybe. I mean, hey, we can't all look great in a skintight catsuit now, can we?"

"You could pull off a catsuit." Francesca glanced at her watch as she pried open the elevator doors.

"I really couldn't. But thank you."

"Yeah," Matty said. "Some really nice mental images there, F."

Six minutes to make it up to the third floor. Tricky, but doable. "Well, I guess it's true you'd both look better _out_ of a catsuit. Doesn't mean I don't still like you guys."

"You can say 'love', you know. We're tough; we can take it." Kyle, of course.

"Rooftop exit's a go," Matty said, proving that lower SAT scores or not, he was the smart one.

"Aw, Kyle. You're so cute when you're needy. Except not."

Matty chuckled. Kyle sputtered a little, but not enough to justify an actual put-down.

"Now, if you guys could shut up for five minutes, I've got an elevator shaft to scale."


End file.
